Feliz cumpleaños, TenTen
by Isi-san
Summary: Historia editada. Mucho Cliché, OoC. Lean si se atreven. ?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

**N/A:** Mi primer NejiTen :'D. Historia editada. Desborda cliché por todas partes y contiene un poco de OoC.

* * *

_**Edit:** Por errores ortográficos, darle mejor forma al contexto de la historia y que se viera un poco más descente que antes he decidido editar la segunda historia que subí a esta página, espero que los cambios les agraden :). [Edit: 8-Abril-11 || Subido originalmente: 12-Abril-09]._

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños TenTen.**  
_By Isi-san._

_.  
_

El nueve de Marzo del presente año comenzó con una mañana tranquila en Konoha, una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color se levantó de un humor no precisamente dorado ese día. No quería salir de su casa, no quería enfrentarse con el destino que sabía le esperaba.

—Tontos Lee y Gai sensei, aún no puedo creer que se les ocurriera entrenar hoy. Un domingo. Y en una fecha que no se supone olvidarían las bestias verdes de Konoha. –Se decía con voz molesta mientras cepillaba su cabello y amarraba en él sus típicos moños. —No puede ser, incluso se los recordé la semana pasada como para que ayer se les ocurriera decir que "_nuestra llama de la juventud se encuentra muy apagada_" –Dijo lo último imitando la voz de Gai-sensei y colocándose su gran pergamino en la espalda. —Lo mejor de todo es que el entrenamiento será de resistencia y correremos alrededor de la aldea, de todos es el que más odio y ellos lo saben. – Su cara ahora era de resignación mientras se colocaba sus sandalias —Debí reclamarles ayer cuando todavía podía, no debí esperar a que lo recordaran. Ahora las pagarán, hoy definitivamente utilizaré mis armas. –Salió de su habitación firme y bajo las escaleras de su casa de muy mal modo.

Sabía que no iba a ser un cumpleaños muy digno de recordar. Hinata e Ino estaban de misión ese día, a Sakura no le hablaba mucho y Temari, que por ser embajadora de Suna pasaba mucho tiempo en la aldea y logró convertirse en una de sus allegadas, no estaba en Konoha y probablemente no vendría hasta dentro de dos semanas. Al menos Hinata e Ino la felicitaron ayer por adelantado antes de irse. De los chicos de su generación no esperaba mucho, si ni siquiera sus compañeros de equipo lo recordaron dudaba mucho que alguien más con cromosomas XY lo hiciese.

—Feliz cumpleaños TenTen –Se dijo a sí misma dándose una última mirada en el espejo antes de salir por la puerta principal. Su mamá salió de la cocina para despedirla. Al menos su mamá si recordaba la fecha que era, sería muy deprimente para ella de no ser así. —Feliz cumpleaños amor, pórtate bien hoy y cuídate mucho – TenTen asintió con la cabeza ante el comentario y la abrazó besándola en la mejilla. Le sonrió y salió de la casa para dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento en donde se había citado el equipo no más de 15 horas atrás. Tenía que llegar temprano, la impuntualidad no era algo que le agradaba. Antes de que la castaña se alejara mucho la mamá le recordó desde la entrada que tenía que estar de vuelta a las ocho en casa, para la reunión familiar de todos los años que le había organizado.

TenTen asintió con la cabeza indicando que no lo había olvidado, tampoco creyó que se le presentara algún contratiempo, no es como que tuviese otros planes o algo así.

Pero aún no superaba el hecho de que sus compañeros de equipo lo olvidaran, tal vez estaba exagerando con el drama pero había estado con ellos durante casi cuatro años, y los años anteriores como mínimo daban el día por libre. Estaba en una mezcla sentimental, entre resentida, triste y molesta. Incluyendo al genio Hyuuga se le olvidó.

—Vaya genio –Dijo para sí misma, y sí, porque cuando TenTen reclamó sutilmente que no quería entrenar, en especial un domingo, el ojiperlado la apoyó pero había una razón oculta y a la hora de preguntar por ella él respondió simplemente que no podía porque tenía que entrenar por su cuenta en una técnica que estaba desarrollando y no tenía tiempo para correr con ellos. A fin de cuentas esa fue la respuesta merecedora del gran discurso de la juventud —Odio ese discurso –Musitó mientras caminaba frente a una tienda de curiosidades. Se fijó en la ventana y algo le llamó la atención, era un broche pequeño que parecía de oro en forma de kunai. Lo pensó por un momento y decidió entrar al local para preguntar el precio. Menuda decepción la que se llevó al darse cuenta que este excedía por mucho su presupuesto actual.

TenTen salió del local un poco triste. Comprarse ese broche tal vez le habría alegrado un poco el día, pero no. No podía ni siquiera comprarse un regalo.

Siguió caminando, salió de las calles principales de la ciudad y llego a las afueras de la villa en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento. En ese momento comenzó a sentir que una presencia la seguía, el lugar estaba sólo así que en lo primero que pensó fue en un enemigo. Tomó con cuidado un kunai de su pantalón y con una sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro se detuvo, darle una buena paliza a alguien tal vez la haría sentir mejor. Al detectar la posición exacta lanzó con rápidez el arma a su enemigo, el cual lo esquivo dejando que sólo rozara en su mejilla. Se sorprendió mucho al ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Neji? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó la kunoichi, sorprendida por lo que hizo.

—TenTen, estamos en el mismo equipo, ambos tenemos que entrenar hoy y este es el único camino. –Dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella a paso tranquilo y con la mano tocaba la herida que ahora tenía. — Además estabas como distraía, no iba a interrumpir tu reflexión. –Le dijo y ahora él iba más adelante que ella pues la kunoichi se quedó de pie, inmóvil escuchando, mientras él continuó su camino.

Distraída, resentida es lo que estaba. Cuatro años y tenían el descaro de olvidarlo. Ella se sabía de memoria el de ellos tres.

Finalmente ambos llegaron al lugar de entrenamiento, con diez minutos de antelación. Sorpresa la que encontraron cuando ningún shinobi vestido con traje verde se encontraba allí. Eso fue todo lo que ella necesito para explotar.

—¿Cómo es que no está aquí ese par? ¿Tras de todo tienen el descaro de llegar tarde? ¡Eso es todo! –TenTen abrió su pergamino y sacó todas sus armas, se puso a jugar peligrosamente con un kunai entre sus dedos, y dijo, no tanto para Neji que estaba de espectador, como para sí misma — Me las van a pagar, definitivamente hoy vamos a 'entrenar' –Después de esto comenzó a practicar su puntería con varias armas contra un árbol, perfecta, como siempre.

Había pasado aproximadamente 20 minutos, Neji que había estado sentado y callado todo el tiempo, se atrevió a preguntarle a TenTen.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

Grave error. Lo único que hizo fue recordarle a la kunoichi que él seguía presente en ese lugar, y que era otro al que se le había olvidado su cumpleaños.

—¿Me estás preguntando porque estoy así? ¿De verdad quieres saber Neji? –Dijo esto y se acercó peligrosamente hacía él con una katana.

Neji prosiguió con su pregunta y solo asintió con la cabeza al ver a la chica, que era su compañera de equipo de siempre, tan molesta — Así es. –Fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Respiró profundamente e intentó calmarse antes de responderle, las manos le temblaban de ira, estaba apunto de golpearlo cuando un grito alegre hizo que su mirada se centrara en alguien más._  
_

—¡Buenos días equipo! Lamento la tardanza, es que Lee y yo llegamos hace unas cuatro horas y decidimos dar unas 500 vueltas alrededor de todo el bosque, no pensamos que fuéramos a durar tanto, mis más sinceras disculpas. –Dijo el sensei del equipo — Como ya sabrán nosotros tenemos que mejorar nuestras tácticas para atrapara a un oponente por lo que hoy…

—¿Mis mas sinceras disculpas? ¿Cómo que mis mas sinceras disculpas? ¡He estado aquí con este remedo de ninja que se hace llamar Neji esperándolos por más de diez minutos! Lo siento pero yo comienzo a entrenar ya –Preparó sus armas . — Y no voy a correr, hoy no. ¡Su llama de la juventud debería estar perfecta para que puedan esquivar esto! –Les gritó TenTen y sin esperar una respuesta comenzó a lanzarles a sus tres compañeros de equipo todo su arsenal, kunais, shurikens, katanas, sellos explosivos, cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance, los atacaba a todos y a ninguno en particular. Gai y Lee estaban felices por el 'entusiasmo' que TenTen mostraba mientras 'entrenaban'. Neji, en cambio, seguía con la misma expresión seria de siempre, cosa que TenTen notó y le molestó más, recordando que se atrevió a preguntarle hacía pocos minutos el porqué de su enojo, así, que como era de esperar, lo atacó mas a él.

Ya era muy tarde, todos estaban cansados y TenTen ya casi no tenía armas que utilizar, la verdad era que ya se había desquitado lo suficiente, ya no los quería matar puesto que con lo que vivieron toda esa mañana era suficiente, pero aún así seguía un poco herida porque no recordaban esa fecha tan especial para ella.

—¿Saben qué? Creo que es suficiente. –Dijo una jadeante TenTen que estaba arrecostada en el suelo.

—TenTen tiene razón, creo que ha sido un entrenamiento productivo, ¿qué tal si seguimos mañana? –Comentó Neji.

—Esta bien, ya se pueden ir a descansar, los espero mañana. –Hubo un pequeño silencio y alterado el maestro volvió a hablar — No, esperen, mañana no se puede, mejor los espero el martes, ¿está bien? Presiento que mañana no será un buen día para entrenar.

—¿No será un buen día? ¿A qué se refiere Gai-sensei? Para usted todos los días son perfectos para entrenar. –Dijo TenTen muy curiosa.

—Etto… TenTen mañana Lee y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, pero si quieren tú y Neji podrían entrenar. –Dijo el mayor de los miembros del equipo intentando parecer relajado.

—No, mejor nos vemos el martes. –Respondió guardando de nuevo sus cosas. —¿ Puedo irme?

—¡Hai! –Respondió el sensei.

TenTen se giró y comenzó a caminar lejos dejando a los tres miembros del equipo hablando de Kami-sama sabrá qué.

La experta en armas caminó por las calles de Konoha sin nada mejor que hacer, y vió a Sakura con un montón de bolsas pesadas en sus manos, decidió ir a ayudarla.

—¡Sakura! ¡Hola! ¿Te ayudo con esas bolsas que se ven tan pesadas? –Preguntó.

Sakura se asustó de momento al escuchar a TenTen, cargó las bolsas más arriba y con una sonrisa le dijo que no se preocupara, que podía sola y que tenía un poco de prisa. TenTen asintió con la cabeza y se despidió viendo a la Haruno caminar un poco más rápido.

TenTen siguió caminando y se encontró con Choji y Shikamaru hablando en la banca de un parque, decidió dirigirse a ellos.

—¡Hola chicos! –saludó amablemente — ¿Cómo andan?

—Hola TenTen, hace tiempo que no te veía. –Saludó Choji, Shikamaru solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza a manera de saludo.

—Sí, bastante Choji. ¿Qué ha sido de sus vidas?

—Nada especial, por el momento sólo intento que Shikamaru deje la depresión. –TenTen quedó en blanco, Shikamaru siempre era callado pero nunca imaginó que tuviera problemas de depresión, su cara de preocupación cuestionó causas y explicaciones.

—¡Choij! –Reprendió Shikamaru.

—¿Qué sucede Shikamaru? –Preguntó intrigante la kunoichi que por primera vez en el día parecía que entablaría conversación con alguien.

—No es nada importante. –Repondió sin ánimos el descendiente del clan Nara, no le gustaba hablar de su vida personal.

—Anda, vale, decime.

—Mujer problemática. Choji, no debiste abrir la boca.

—Las mujeres siempre ayudan en estos casos, Shikamaru.

—Bueno, me dirán ¿sí o no?

Hubo un silencio corto en el que Shikamaru decidió las palabras que usaría. Bostezó ligeramente y después de frotarse con una mano el ojo derecho comenzó a hablar.

—Temari está en la ciudad. Tengo que escoltarla y eso me tiene aburrido más que deprimido. Lo que no quiero es trabajar. –Choji lo miró divertidamente, la verdad es que no la podía ver porque la Hokage le daría unas instrucciones particulares a ella. Y Shikamaru quería hablar con ella lo más rápido posible, pero no diría más, no debió decirle a TenTen, que es amiga de ella.

Omitiendo las miradas cómplices que se estaba dando ese par, TenTen pensó en algo más importante.

—¡¿Temari está en Konoha? –Preguntó casi que gritando, se levantó y limpió su traje para irse.

—¡No grites mujer! –La reprendió el shinobi. — Sí está aquí, está de junta con la Hokage. –Dijo el joven de coleta alta.

—Gracias Shikamaru, ¡es lo mejor que me han dicho en el día!

TenTen se levantó de la banca, se despidió de ambos shinobis, y se dirigió a la oficina de la quinta Hokage, esperaría afuera todo lo que sea necesario para hablarle a su amiga un poco. TenTen llegó y corrió por los pasillos, subía escaleras, doblaba en los corredores y solo una idea cruzaba su mente, "_ella sí lo recordó, lo recordó". _Sigió corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro, quería verla ya, estaba muy ilusionada.

Llegó a la oficina de la Hokage, abrió la puerta muy entusiasmada y la encontró ahí frente a ella. Ahí estaba Temari, la rubia menor se volteó y le sonrió, estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero Tsunade-sama interrumpió.

—TenTen, ¿cómo te atreves a abrir así la puerta? Estoy en medio de una reunión importante con la embajadora de Suna. –dijo la rubia mayor con su típica cara de pocos amigos que la caracterizaba tan bien, y su vena resaltada sobre su frente.

—Lo siento mucho Tsunade-sama, me retiro. –Informó apenada, no se suponía que entrara así, ¿dónde quedaba su educación? Volteó a ver a su amiga por última vez, ésta le susurró un "hablamos luego" y luego se giró de nuevo hacia la líder de Konoha.

TenTen salió del despacho, y se sentó en un banquillo. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Temari así que la esperaría, ese era el plan hasta que vio el reloj en el pasillo. '7:30pm', en media hora tenía que estar en su casa para que le cantaran feliz cumpleaños sus familiares, hubiera invitado a sus amigos pero si ninguno lo recordó, ¿para qué?, después se lo pagarían con creces.

Se dirigió a su casa, iba triste, pero ya lo había estado asimilando. Y qué si lo olvidaron, y qué si se confundieron de fecha, ¿y qué? Debería estar enojada si la dejan sin refuerzos en una misión, si no le avisan de un día de entrenamiento, si la excluyeran de una buena batalla. Ella no moriría por que no la felicitaran. Rió mientras abría la puerta de su casa, daba igual. — Felices 17 años TenTen. –Se dijo a sí misma.

Entro a su casa y todo estaba normal, las luces encendidas, un par de parientes estaban en la sala, su madre estaba repartiendo comida, miró el reloj, las 8 en punto. Duró mucho en llegar a su casa, usualmente son sólo diez minutos de camino pero el hecho de que venía caminando distraída ayudaba a su retraso. Después de dejar sus armas comenzó a saludar a sus familiares. Su madre la vio y corrió desde el otro lado de la sala para abrazarla, después de preguntarle cómo le fue le dijo que bajara al sótano y ayudara a su papá a subir unas cosas. Bajó las escaleras y llamó a su papá, él le respondió y le dijo que encendiera la luz, así lo hizo y así como la lámpara su sonrisa se encendió.

—¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños TenTen! –Se escuchó un fuerte escándalo y vio a todos sus amigos, incluyendo a Ino y Hinata, vió a Sakura junto a una mesa y con unas bolsas que traían mucha comida, también estaba Temari que obviamente llegó primero que ella a su casa. Algo que le divirtió fue ver a Shikamaru abrazándola por la espalda con una media sonrisa. Giró su cabeza y ahí estaban sus compañeros de equipo, dedicándole una sonrisa solo a ella, _así que fiesta sorpresa, ¿eh?_ –Pensó y sonrió al ver que sus familiares bajaban las escaleras junto con sus mamá, al parecer la fiesta iba a ser en el sótano, la música comenzó a escucharse y TenTen solo podía decir cosas como, "¡tontos!" "¿por qué no me dijeron antes?" "¡pensé que lo habían olvidado!"

La fiesta comenzó en serio, todos disfrutaban de la comida y la música, todos saludaban a TenTen y le daban regalos, a demás de decirle la frase que ella mas espero en el día, "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" En un momento se pasó junto a sus compañeros de equipo, y les dijo:

—¿Porqué no me dijeron nada de esto en el entrenamiento? ¡Casi los mato, pensé que se les había olvidado! –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Gai y Lee no entendieron el comentario, después de todo pensaban que sí estaban entrenando con ella, sólo el genio Hyuuga entendió lo que la kunoichi quiso decir, aun así Gai y Lee siguieron hablando.

—¿Cómo se nos iba a olvidar el cumpleaños del único miembro femenino del equipo? ¡Te queremos TenTen! –Dijo el sensei del equipo, con su pose de chico bueno, y el resplandor de sus dientes que casi deja a TenTen ciega.

—Muchas gracias chicos, ¡los quiero! –Dijo la chica abrazándolos.

—No, nos agradezcas a nosotros TenTen, todo esto fue idea de Neji. –Dijo Lee.

Esperen un momento, ¿Neji? ¿El genio Hyuuga? Eso debía ser un error, no puede ser, Neji, el Neji que ella conoce nunca, nunca haría eso. Era imposible. La kunoichi quedó en estado de shock, lo único que atinó a hacer fue volver a ver a su mencionado compañero, estaba viéndola, con esa mirada que hacía que ella se pusiera de nervios, serio como siempre, pero se veía algo… ¿apenado?, sí, definitivamente era apenado, su tez blanca poco a poco se convirtió en un tono de rosado apenas visible, pero para ella, que conocía su rostro desde ya hace bastante tiempo no le fue difícil reconocer ese cambio de color.

—Muchas gracias Neji, y lamento lo de hoy, creo que no estaba de muy buen humor en el entrenamiento. –D ijo algo apenada ella también, el genio no respondió, solo se le quedo viendo, y un silencio reinó entre ellos dos.

Gai y Lee se fueron y los dejaron solos. Lee había visto a Sakura y quiso ir a hablar con ella de inmediato, y Gai encontró a Kakashi bailando con Anko y lo quiso retar a un concurso de baile, cosa que no pudo lograr puesto que en el momento en el que se acercó a Kakashi y lo mencionó, Anko se acerco a él y le dijo que si se lo llevaba lejos de ella, cierta persona perdería permanentemente su llama de la juventud. Gai por su parte entendió la indirecta y se alejó lentamente de la pareja, TenTen vio lo sucedido y no pudo aguantar una risita.

Volvió a ver al Hyuuga y se dio cuenta de la perfección de su rostro. Él estaba viendo a las personas bailar y ella lo estaba detallando a él. Notó que no andaba con su ropa de siempre, traía puesto un traje informal, un pantalón corriente y una blusa blanca que para ser honesta le quedaba muy bien. TenTen inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la ropa de todos; las mujeres iban con vestidos sencillos o ropa casual y los chicos estaban con pantalones y camisas diversas, bien informales, de repente recordó que ella iba con la misma ropa de siempre.

—Creo que subiré a cambiarme de ropa. –Entre pensó e informó al Hyuuga. — Ahora bajo de nuevo, cuando esté linda. –Dijo a manera de broma.

—Siempre te ves bien TenTen –Dijo y volteó a ver para otro lado pero al instante le dio un regalo pequeño con una envoltura. — Toma, creo que te gustará –Comentó dándoselo en las manos.

TenTen lo abrió despacio, sus manos se encontraron con una cajita la cual abrió para que un pequeño brillo dorado se mostrara con tímidez ante sus ojos. El broche pequeño en forma de kunai.

— Pero Neji, ¿cómo supiste? –preguntó una, mas que sorprendida, TenTen.

— Yo por casualidad te vi entrar a esa tienda y preguntar por el broche, no tenía un regalo para darte y pensé que te gustaría. – Dijo con la más serena de las expresiones.

— Gracias Neji, en verdad lo aprecio. –Lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo volvió a abrazar causando un rubor demasiado ligero en él y después le dio un beso corto en la mejilla. — Me encantan los dos regalos. – Y se fue sin más dejando a un Neji satisfecho por su buena labor del día.

TenTen se fue a bailar con los invitados, separó a Temari de Shikamaru, el cual le hizo una cara de disgusto, la cual, a la cumpleañera no le importó en lo más mínimo y se formó un círculo en el centro del sótano con personas que no paraban de disfrutar.

_Esta fue una bonita sorpresa por parte de Neji. Ya entendí porque Gai-sensei no quería entrenar mañana. Gracias Neji._ – Pensó y buscó a su equipo con la mirada, Lee estaba siendo abofeteado por Sakura a la que casi que se le podía ver una aura maligna alrededor, y quien inmediatamente se fue a bailar con ella y el resto de sus amigas, Gai-sensei siendo amenazado con una brocheta de dango mientras un Kakashi nervioso intentaba calmar a la joven maestra y Neji serio viendo el ambiente de la fiesta en general. Cuando sus miradas chocaron TenTen le sonrió y Neji sólo movió un poco su cabeza.

Leyó un cartelito que colgaba del techo que decía "Felices 17 años TenTen", sonrió. Sí, definitivamente esta era la mejor fiesta que había tenido. — Qué bueno que tengo amigos que se acuerden de mí. –Pensó con una sonrisa y mientras seguía inmersa en la música.

* * *

_^^._

_Gracias por leer!_

_Isi-san._


End file.
